godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leonblizzard/God Eater Arc 1: Lone Wolf Chapter 2 Memories
a few hours after the mission Leon was packing his things as he found a old picture of Him,Sarah,Jack And Marcus as he looked at it he would think back about the Zero Unit Days :the day of the picture Marcus: yo lets take a picture Jack: why??? Marcus: to look back at the old days when we are old and can fight aragami anymore Sarah: that sounds like a wonderfull idea Marcus Leon: i really dont care Marcus: well let me Ask Kira-chan if she wants to make a picture of us Marcus walked down the stairs of the Dutch Fenrir Branch and directely towards Kira the Operator Marcus: Kira-channnnnnnn Kira looked at him Kira:yes Marcus? Marcus: could you please make a picture of us Me, Jack, Sarah And ofcourse not to forgot our grumpy Leon Kira laughed a the grumpy Leon part because everybody pretty much knew that they would never see Leon happy so not even on a picture Kira: sure why not but leon please try to smile this once? Leon mumbles Leon: Fine will try but i wont promise anything Sarah stood inbetween Jack and Leon and Marcus got on his knees and looked like he was going beg for leon to smile a few moments later Leon put on a weird looking smile then faintly smiled for real to make his friends Marcus stood up and jumped onto off Sarah well no litteraly he placed his arms on Jack and Leon's shoulder and balanced his chin on Sarah's head and Kira then took the picture, after the picture was made the Alarm went of and Kira ran towards her post to see what is happing Kira: A Hannibal seen at the outer wall Zero Unit Dispatch immediately Marcus: its time to rock and role Zero unit Leon: just dont get in my way like last time Marcus Zero unit went out and Towards the Outer Wall looking forthe Hannibal as soon as they arrived Marcus divide the teams Marcus: Jack and Sarah take the Left Side , Me and Leon will take The Right Leon, Marcus and Sarah:Understood Jack and Sarah went to the left as Marcus and Leon went to the right Sadly for Marcus and Leon the hannibal was on there side Marcus: Leon signal the others while i keep it busy Leon signaled the others as they quickly Rushed over and Leon changed his god Arc to gun mode to shoot at him fromafar Marcus was using a buster blade and swinging it like crazy a few moments later Jack and Sarah joined the fight and Leon and marcus where already having some trouble because alot of orgetails came out off nowhere and attacked them if you would count the orge tails up it would be around 30 of them Jack and Sarah started to concetrat on the Orgetails while Leon and Marcus switched places leon using a long blade and slashing his blade a lot faster then normal long blade users thought and marcus using pure fire power on the Hannibal after there where like 3 Orgetails left wich kept coming out off nowhere pretty much and the Hannibal was weakened and almost down all 4 Zero units focused on killing the Hannibal first wich was looking like a clean victory the Hannibal was down the Zero unit members where cleaning up the last few orgetails but until this day there was no information on the hannibal really only its name so the zero unti didnt know that it would regenarete after a short period of time Sarah got attacked by a orgetails and the Hannibal rose up and knocked Marcus out, Sarah down on the ground Leon: Jack go help Marcus Now i got Sarah Leon was in gun mode and ready to shoot as Jack ran towards the Orgetail and pretty much ignored Leon leon quickly trying to reaim at the Hannibal but it was to late Marcus was pretty much already Killed and the Hannibal had ran away Leon had gone Towards Jack and punched him right in the face and then went towards Marcus body and carried it towards the branch hoping they could save Marcus somehow Kira was waiting with 4 pictures wich she had sighed on the back with Zero Unit forever Plus Kira instead of giving the picture to a happy group it was giving to a group that was about to fall apart and pretty much disband, Marcus didnt make it and died, Leon locked him self away for a few days in his room and Sarah and Jack just kept going on mission trying to fight the pain away wich wasnt helping everybody was blaming them self for Marcus's dead , Leon later started to go on solo mission since he didnt want to lose a other friend or well make friends and feel the same pain when they die Category:Blog posts